Stardust YuseiOneshot
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Based off a awesome picture done by Skytabula on DA. Summary: Yusei was different from his other friends, sure people say that they are one with their cards but he doubt they ever meant like this. A bounty hunters wants Yusei on display but will Yusei's other side go down easily? What will happen when Jack and Crow find out his secret, will their friendship remain intact?


**Yugioh 5Ds "Stardust Yusei"**

**Fallenqueen2: A one shot based off of the amazing picture by Skytabula on DA. She gave me the all clear to write this.**

** favourites/#/d4oewqg**

**Summary: Yusei was different from his other friends, sure people say that they are one with their cards but he doubt they ever meant like this. A bounty hunters wants Yusei on display but will Yusei's other side go down easily? What will happen when Jack and Crow get in-between a showdown of Yusei and a hunter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO 5Ds or the image this short is based off of. **

* * *

**"Stardust Yusei"**

Yusei was sitting on the edge of his bed, alone and isolated in his room. That is because he choose to be that way, now normally he would be down in the garage tuning the D-wheels but his other side started to come out and he had to hide away and get it under control before Jack or Crow noticed. He had been doing that a lot this month, the transformations were becoming more frequent and it was confusing Yusei to the extreme. He looked down at his right arm, flexing his pure white and light blue claws. He shook his head as he focused and watched as a sparkling white light engulfed his arm before slowly floating upwards and his arm was skin covered again. He ran his left palm down his forearm, feeling the smooth skin under his calloused touch.

"I still don't believe this." He muttered as he glanced at his stardust dragon card that was sitting beside him as the white light seemed to be sucked back into the card and the once missing image of Stardust's right arm slowly faded back into the image.

"I bet father didn't see this as a side effect of the explosion." Yusei sighed as he pulled his glove back onto his arm before leaving his room to go tune Jack's wheel of fortune. He passed Jack who was sipping a new brand of coffee and a passed out Crow on the nearby couch from all his late night delivery runs. Yusei chuckled a little since Crow hadn't even been able to reach his bed. As he started to check over Jack's D-Wheel his mind wondered, mostly focused on why his other side was acting up as of late, even with the whole saving the world from the dark signers thing was happening his arm only changed once or twice and thank god no one noticed or else he would have been screwed! So he deemed something else was up, something that would affect him more directly. Danger. Was the feeling that spread across his whole body causing him to shudder and drop his wrench, the clang echoed around the garage bouncing off the cement walls. His sapphire eyes darted around the room, his body in a crouched position feeling danger coming from everywhere at once. He could feel his canines growing into dragon fangs and he could tell his eyes were becoming more dragon than human, a small roar started to build itself up in his chest. The door at the top of the stairs burst open and gunfire rained down in the room. Yusei dove behind Jack's D-wheel and covered his head as the bullets pummelled against the metal. Jack was going to be pissed! The hail of bullets ended and Yusei slowly peered over the front of the D-wheel. The man standing at the top of the stairs made him freeze up, this was James. He was what most people call a bounty hunter but he was a different sort of bounty hunter. When they first met when Yusei was around 10 and first gotten his other side under control he described himself as a collector(hunter) of rare and unique specimens like Yusei. Who as he was told was by far the most rare and most unique James had ever seen and from then on had decided to stop it nothing until he had Yusei behind bars on display in his own personal zoo of freaks.

"Hello again Yusei, grand day isn't it?" James called out as he casually walked down the stairs re-loading his shotgun. His grey lifeless eyes flickered around every inch of the room as Yusei yanked his head back behind the D-wheel, leaning against it breathing as silently as he could. "After all the stars will be alined soon and you will come into your true form and when you do, you will be in my possession. Isn't that a call for celebration!?" He turned his head to show a tattoo on the left side of his shaved head, it was his family crest, a crest of hunters. It was 2 swords crossed and a griffin in the middle, a sword stabbing out of the griffin's sides. Ever since Yusei saw it when he was 10 it was seared in his memory and no matter how much he wanted to forget he couldn't. James was dark skinned, lean and fit, of course he would be he was a freaking hunter!

"Come out and play Yusei, it will end better for your friends upstairs if you come out and play." He said cocking the gun loudly and Yusei did let out a growl as his other side protested strongly against his friends… His family from being hurt. Slowly Yusei stood up and held his hands up as he locked eyes with James whose face now held a smirk of triumph.

"Why hello again old friend." James aimed the shotgun at Yusei.

"We will never be friends, but if you hurt mine I swear I will rip you apart." Yusei threatened in a low voice that sounded inhuman.

"Ah don't be like that Yusei, now come along quietly and no one will get hurt." James said smoothly.

"The only one who should be hurt is you." Yusei snarled back feeling his right arm become engulfed with the normal warm, white glowing light as his arm morphed into Stardust dragon's arm.

"Bad move dragon." James hissed and the door leading up to the living area slammed open to show Jack and Crow standing there.

"Yusei?!" Crow cried starting out as worry before it turned into shock and awe at the sight of his right arm and the hunter aiming a shotgun at him.

"Guys? Get out of here!" Yusei cried half turning around, a loud bang rang out as James took the opening and shot Yusei in his left shoulder. Yusei let out a shriek of pain as he fell to one knee, his claw holding his injured shoulder. Red blood seeped between the space of his claws and ran down his jacket's sleeve and his middle finger forming a small pool of now dark blood on the ground beside him.

"Yusei!" Jack and Crow both made moves to get to their injured friend.

"Don't move!" Yusei shouted at them in the inhuman tone he used before and they froze in their spots and stared at Yusei wide eyed as the blood coming from his wound stopped and his shoulder was covered in a white light as the skin knitted itself back together to heal the wound.

"I'm the one you want James, leave them out of it." Yusei said trying to reason with the hunter as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Yes you are but they are in my way." James said carelessly as he swung the shotgun over to aim at Jack and Crow who stared down the barrel of the gun in fear. "Ah well, say good bye to your friends Yusei!" James called mockingly as he pulled the trigger a few times.

Yusei moved faster than humanly possible in a matter of moments his back was facing James, his arms spread out to the sides and his back glowing white as 2 blue and white wings extended painlessly(well now anyways) from his back, forming a shield against the bullets. He barely felt the sting of the bullets as they hit against his flexed wings and fell useless to the ground. He gave a weak smile to his best friends before turned around to give a death glare to James, one of his eyes hidden by the shadows of his bangs. He held back a roar, but he did bare his dragon fangs at James, who took a step back, before he could reload Yusei had him pinned to the wall by his throat with his clawed hand.

"If you ever even TRY to hurt my friends again I will kill you." Yusei snarled getting up in James's face.

"Do you understand me James?" James nodded quickly and as well as he could.

"Good, now when I let you go you will never EVER come back here again. Understood?" Yusei threatened and with his other half out in control James had no choice but to agree. Yusei's claws were drawing blood from James's neck by this point, he nodded to himself before releasing his claws and stepping back, letting the now scared hunter flee up the stairs and out into town. Yusei took a deep, steading breath before turning to look at Jack and Crow sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I guess I owe you some answers don't I?" He asked weakly.

"Like hell you do." Jack snorted,crossing his arms.

"Heh-heh, well it's a long story guys." Yusei offered weakly before Jack let out a cry of rage when he saw the state of his D-Wheel.

"My wheel of fortune! That man is going to be dead of I get my hands on him!" Jack raged and Yusei could only laugh and shake his head knowing that everything would turn out alright.


End file.
